This invention relates to welding and particularly to a sealed top cover with dispensing door for application to a recently opened welding rod supply can for preventing the rapid deterioration from moisture of the flux on the rods.
Welding rods are generally provided with a dry flux coating of a type depending upon the particular welding process and the material to be welded. Because flux coatings rapidly deteriorate when exposed to the moisture in the air, the coated rods are supplied by the manufacturer in thin hermatically sealed metal containers which are easily cut or torched open by the user. After the flux coated rods are removed from the metal container the rods, now having been exposed to the air, are then usually stored in and dispensed from commercially available sealable plastic cylinders, often color coded to identify the type of rod and flux contained therein.
Most of the supply containers provided by the rod manufacturer are thin metal about fifteen inches in length and about a 6 by 6 inch square cross section with a recessed top or bottom end that is easily and neatly opened with a ordinary household can opener. With an end thus removed the container will still provide good rod storage if a moistureproof top can be added.
This invention is for a removable top which is sealed to the opened end of a flux rod can and which has its own hinged rod-dispensing cover. One important advantage of removing an end of a welding rod can and replacing that end with a moistureproof dispensing cover or top is that the closely packed flux coated rods within the can are not removed or disturbed and are not unnecessarily subjected to moist air.